


Little Miracles

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [9]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Loss, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Jason made you smile. You made him smile too.
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Jason Dixon/Reader
Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Little Miracles

\- Oh no! No, no, nooo… - you growled desperately, getting out of the car you couldn’t start. You just wanted to make a quick stop to grab a coffee to go, but your old car just refused to keep going. Why did it happen today? On Wednesdays you should be at work earlier because it’s your day in the morning show… Damn it!

You opened the trunk and just stood there staring in confusion. You had absolutely no clue what to do. You already took your phone to call to the studio and explain the situation, when a car stopped next to you. The window rolled down and you heard ABBA playing quietly.

\- Hey, is everything alright? - Asked the owner of the car. Despite his face looked like it was injured some time ago, probably burnt, it somehow seemed nice to you. There was some kind of sadness in his big green eyes and in his voice.

\- Oh, I… It’s fine, except my car is a disaster… - You shrugged with a nervous smile. - I can’t start it and I have no idea what to do about it.

\- Can I take a look?

\- Sure, - you replied, thinking it’s hard to make it worse anyways.

The man got out of his car and nodded at you with a bit crooked polite smile.

\- Your voice… It sounds familiar somehow, - he suddenly said. - Do I know you from some place maybe?..

He wasn’t the first person who told you that, and you always felt too shy to tell people you work at the Ebbing radio. You loved your job, but were totally not ready to become a celebrity. So you just gave him your usual answer:

\- I don’t think so, but you know, Ebbing is a small town… Everybody saw each other somewhere…

\- True, - the man agreed. - Okay, let’s see… Oh that’s pretty simple. My old car from work used to do such a thing too.

\- Really?..

\- Yup. Can you try to start it?

You nodded and got on the driver’s seat. You didn’t know what the stranger did to the engine, but after a couple of attempts it suddenly worked.

\- Whoa! - You screamed excitedly as your savior closed the trunk. - What kind of magic is that?? Honestly, you saved my day! I owe you big time…

\- No big deal, really, - the man smiled at you shyly.

\- Oh man, it’s late… I’ll better go now… Thanks again! Have a nice day!

You waved at the ABBA guy and headed straight to work.

***

Jason Dixon stopped the car at the cemetery gates. It was really early, but he didn’t want to meet anyone. A year has passed but it still hurt. Still was hard to believe he’s not around, still was hard to talk about him. Even looking at his wife and daughters was hard somehow, so Jason felt relieved when he didn’t find anyone next to his grave.

He came closer, placed a couple of simple flowers next to the tombstone.

\- Hey, Chief… How’re you doin’ up there?.. - He murmured, laying his hand on the cold stone. - I’m doin’ fine… Well, sort of… Trying to do the right thing… 

He sighed. The words _“I miss you, Chief”_ stuck in his throat.

After a few minutes he looked at his watch. Time to go.

Dixon got into his car and switched on the radio. The morning show was about to start. Jason liked listening to it. It distracted him from heavy thoughts and there was also good music in it.

\- Good morning Ebbing! Today I’d like to chat with you about the little miracles of everyday life. Sometimes we don’t notice them, but they keep happening all the time!

Jason frowned. The voice seemed familiar… Well, of course it was familiar; he heard it every Wednesdays and Fridays… But he had a feeling he also heard it somewhere else…

_“Wait a minute…”_

\- For example, today my car decided to well… surprise me. And honestly, I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get to the studio on time… But thankfully one really kind stranger came to rescue, and here I am! It made my day and it made me smile. And what about you? What made you smile today? Or maybe you made someone smile? Let’s share good vibes! And while we’re waiting for the first call, here’s a song for my savior! Hope you enjoy it wherever you are!

When _Super Trouper_ started playing, Jason Dixon couldn’t help but smile.

***

\- Our show is almost over for today. Thank you very much for all your little miracles - all of them are absolutely amazing! Now, I think we still have time for one last call. Hello! What is your name?

\- Hello, uh… I’m Jason.

\- Hi, Jason! Do you have any miracle to share?.. Jason? Are you still here?

\- Yeah, I just… I wanted to say thank you… For the music. I… Really did enjoy it.


End file.
